Life Is Strange
by skylover4life
Summary: Adapting to a new situation can be hard for a few of us. When you're stuck in a dimension where fiction is reality it can leave you in a state of shock. What will happen on that Eleventh day? Will I be allowed to go home or will I be destined to repeat this fresh hell all over again...? [T-M Rating...]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue** **:/ Player 1**_

* * *

 _The sound of shattering glass threw my senses into overdrive. The time had come, he and I would finally come face to face. I prayed silently and hoped with all my might Seven arrived soon._

 _I held my breath in the darkest corner of the studio apartment. With an internal curse I immediately lay low in a crouch desperately trying to ignore the discomfort it gave me. My knees had been screaming for me to shift in a more comfortable position, but I couldn't allow such a luxury at this time._

 _No. At least not with him around…_

 _I knew better than to be naive at this point in time. This wasn't a game anymore. The person who clearly played me for the fool was more than capable of pulling the trigger on me without a hint of remorse. I was nothing more than a tool to his cause-the pawn piece to his game._

 _With the adrenaline pumping through my veins I was thoroughly convinced I could taste the tobacco coming from his person. I was afraid, but more than anything I was angry. Not at him exactly, but at the woman who cursed me to play this game of hers. The true enemy…_

 _I should have pressed "Reset" when I had the chance!_

 _Had I kept playing like everyone else for shits and giggles I wouldn't have been qualified in her eyes. Had I not chosen him…I wouldn't have felt the need to remain fictitiously loyal. I should'not have gotten so attached..._

 _Why..?_

 _I honestly couldn't say, maybe the others didn't attract my attention the way he did. Even if it all had been superficial it felt somewhat real at the time. Even now…when I vowed to keep myself from growing too fond of them all and yet...here I was._

 _Call it compatibility or biased opinion, it mattered little to me. I was going to save him from himself -even of that meant I had to face "Unknown" on my own until he made his way to the apartment._

 _"Don't you dare come any closer!"_

 _His silver locks were so blinding in the moonlight. Had the circumstances been different I might have found him entrancing. He chuckled as he walked away from the window, glass crushing underneath his boots. I couldn't read the expression he made under the veil of his mask. I could only guess he looked amused._

 _"My, my! So you have thought ahead," he murmured. "-and here I thought I could drop in to surprise you." I could feel my vision adjust to the darkness. "Smart woman. It appears we share something in common…"_

 _I steeled my resolve and spoke up trying to level my tone with his. "What do you want? If you're here for the documents you are not getting them without a fight."_

 _"Hmm? A tempting offer alone, but in all honesty I am not here for those quite yet. I am here for you woman. Do you know who I am?"_

 _I knew exactly who he was. Of course I did. He is the reason why I stand in the room. The sender and culprit for the hacked messages. "Unknown."_

 _"I'm not Korean so I wouldn't know, not that I exactly care for who you are anyway…hacker." My voice shook, but I did my best to gather myself and hardened my gaze. His eyes crinkled suggesting amusement._

 _"I can see that. Surely with the way that things are, the R.F.A will only promise false hope and deception. You are far too valuable to be with them. I can see it…the fire in your eyes. Magenta would do nothing, but praise at such strength. I come here to offer paradise to you. However I see you lack a little more discipline…" Meeting his gaze was utterly terrifying. I didn't even comprehend it when he closed the distance between us. In horror I realized that I was severely outclassed. The gap of strength was so apparent. His hot breath on my neck sent chills down my spine._

 _"Perhaps…I can fix that."_

 _ **GAME OVER.**_

 _ **Player 2: [Start]**_


	2. Chapter: 1

**A/N:Before we get ahead of ourselves, I'd like to announce that I have updated the initial prologue of this series to make it mesh with the new ideas I did not anticipate to make. Originally I had planned for the O.C to play as the M.C but I realized it would be far more difficult to work with that without creating a substantial amount of plot holes. That's why I hesitated with the second chapter and (technically) always fail to add more content to my stories. I want to be able to create romantic depth without dragging on too much, but not too quickly to make the characters out of character. Thank you for your compliments on Saeran's dialogue. I'm happy knowing I am bringing something good to the table. As for leaving the prologue at 707 words...the answer is Yes.;;;**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_ _ **:/[Start]**_

* * *

The deafening sounds of airplanes looming and departing resonated throughout the airport terminal. I trotted to the baggage claim area and gathered my belongings in an orderly fashion. The chatter of tourists, businessmen and locals returning home accompanied the controlled chaos. I was now accustomed to this type of environment; this was like back at the base in San Diego.

 _Truth be told, I had no burning aspirations._

Along time ago, I was in the process of getting my life together. After failing Technical School and having insufficient funds to provide for my dream career, I was left with few options. Either I stayed in my small town and worked full-time to struggle on my own…or I join some form of military and reconsider a career change to better myself.

My choices were narrowed down and my family became far more concerned about my future to let me wallow in a rut of debt and self-pity. I suppose I do not regret joining the Air-force when I did. I will not go into detail about the basic training and humiliation that took place at the boot camp. I will say I had to drop a substantial amount of weight before I was considered to even apply.

 _I had been a bit on the heavy side three years ago and I had to make more than a few lifestyle choices to better myself._

Being in the United States Air-Force had been a true trial for someone like me. I remember a time as a High-School student where I loathed the idea of military enrollment and scoffed when I received pamphlets in the mail. That however changed when my life had taken a nosedive and the offer seemed more appealing to give me the strength I never had to change my life anew.

It has been two years since then and I was allowed a month of paid vacation. I had originally planned to set off for Tokyo but to my utter dismay, flight Japan had been experiencing some nasty storms so flights there had been cancelled. Despite the obvious let down it wasn't a total loss. I decided I'd go with my next best option.

 _Seoul, Korea._

I wouldn't be honest if I didn't mention my standard Korean dialect was laughable at best and just because I was a cadet…it did not mean I wasn't a total dork. After working at the base I had finally been financially stable. More so than I liked to admit. I had health benefits and I had enough money to travel on my own for once in my life.

 _The gorilla glass on my Note 5 read, "14:35" (2:35 P.M)_

 _Another Pavlovian quirk I had kept from basic training had been the Twenty-four hour set time. It was odd, but I was now accustomed to it._

"Good lord," I rubbed my temple with my free hand as I murmured to virtually no one in particular. I had been suffering from a severe case of Jet Lag and I needed to get to my hotel before I found the stairs by the terminal gate comfortable. Being a considered a lone woman touring a foreign country didn't bother me as much as it should have. I had confidence in the developed area and knew a majority of the locals were more than familiar with English than my broken Korean.

 _Still, I had time to familiarize myself with the native tongue here to get through the next upcoming three weeks._

 _My initial plan would be spending the first three weeks in Seoul, and the last two weeks to visit my family back in California._

I flagged down a taxi and asked the cab driver to take me to the "Hyaat" Resort. It wasn't the most extravagant hotels around, but I had planned to stay longer than a few days so it seemed like a smart choice. Frugality aside… the cab cost was always hurt my wallet.

After paying the cab driver I bid him farewell and hauled my luggage towards the hotel. The bellboy of the hotel had rushed to my side in an instant and proceeded to kindly carry my luggage and place it in his bell cart.

"Good Evening Miss, Allow me to help you." Though in a professional attire the boy looked very graceful. As do most of the beautiful Asian boys of this country…This boy was definitely of those "flower boys" that were littered in stock images all over Google.

I made my way in the lobby and headed straight towards the front desk.

"Hello! Good Evening Miss. How are you?

"Fine Miss. Thank you," I replied earnestly.

"Are you a walk-in or do you have a room booked to you?" She asked with pearly teeth.

"Yes, I have already booked a room for myself. Under the name Christina Toscano."

The check in was a breeze. Once given my key-card I did not waste a second to head over to my room and crash. I don't even think the decor seemed to hold enough attention in comparison to my desire of sleep. I was forever grateful of leggings and didn't even bother to change into the set of Pajamas I had purchased for the trip.

I had been pretty deprived of sleep. So it was no wonder I wasn't able to recall the major portions of my own dream I had blatantly conjured when I rose from my slumber. It had been one of the reoccurring dreams I've had over the last five days. None of it was clear in the murkiness of fatigue, but certain aspects seem to rise familiarity in these days. I took on a different identity.

My hair was lengthy and marvelous, and my dream body had been frail in comparison to the fit physique I had acquired with my workout regimen and the short asymmetrical bob that felt more graciously flattering for the first time in my life. I did not have massive abs or veiny pectorals mind you but I was very fit. My body composer was nothing to laugh at anymore. My hips were fuller and my body had finally acquired a healthy curve women get in their prime.

According to my mother I had been a late bloomer as she noted in surprise when I turned Twenty-one that my once boxed shaped body was molding into something more _feminine_.

 _My mother is not very good at compliments, but I knew she meant well._

I wondered if my dream had any of those deep meanings that I could find in a dream dictionary? Was I not happy with my body and my mind was conjuring a petite sized doll of a woman?

 _I didn't think so...?_

Whipping out my phone from my hand bag and logged into the WiFi server that belonged to the hotel. I toddled the App Store I search for a dream journal out of sheer curiosity. It didn't take any more than five minutes to single one out and proceed downloading said app.

The app design was simplistic and clean. A simple gold "M" over an outline of a small rectangle with four lines intersecting the middle. I almost pegged the ting for an envelope, but I wasn't paying too much mind to it. I think the only odd part to the app was the fact that I had to register and create an account. It only required my name and Email. Pretty simple...? Maybe this had a forum option to discuss dreams with others?

 ** _Congratulations! Welcome to the R.F.A!_**


End file.
